To Steele and to Hold
by LJLanham
Summary: Follow up to "Steeling a Honeymoon"... the wedding. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Laura and Remington Steele sat side by side at the outdoor café table. Laura was nervously playing with her napkin.

"Relax, Laura," her husband soothed, taking her hand.

"Easy for you to say," she replied, never taking her eyes off the patio door. She stifled a groan as the door opened and she saw the hostess leading her mother and sister toward them.

Remington stood to greet his in-laws.

"Remington," Abigail greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't expect you to be joining us."

"Oh, I'm not," he answered, holding out her chair. "I'm actually off to meet a client. I was just waiting with Laura for you to arrive." He greeted Frances and held out her chair as well.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Frances asked, and Laura noted the slight blush on her sister's face.

Remington looked at his watch.

"I really should be going."

He walked over to kiss Laura goodbye.

"Coward," she whispered in his ear.

He gave her a lopsided grin as if to say, "You're damned right I am."

"I'll see you back at the office, Darling," he said to her as he began to walk away. "Abigail. Frances. So good to see you again."

"Goodbye, Remington," Abigail said as Frances just giggled.

Laura rolled her eyes as she watched him leave the restaurant. She was amused by the effect he had on her mother and her sister. Just like their chocoholism, it seemed the three of them shared another weakness.

"All right Laura," Abigail said, instantly switching to demanding mother mode. "Why are we here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about my wedding," Laura answered, trying to keep control of both the conversation and her temper.

"Isn't it a little late for that?" Abigail said sharply.

"Now, Mother," Frances said.

"No, no, Frances," Abigail replied. "Laura has always been difficult, but to run off and get married without even notifying your family…" Abigail said, turning to Laura midway through her statement, "…Really Laura, how could you?"

"Mother, there wasn't time!" Laura's voice rose a little more than she had intended.

Abigail's eyes grew wide, and Laura realized her mother's assumption.

"No, Mother. I'm not pregnant," she answered her mother's unspoken question. "There was a problem with Remington's papers. He didn't want to worry me, and by the time I found out about it, we only had one option. If we hadn't gotten married right away, Remington would have been deported."

"Deported?" Frances asked as the waiter came up to the table.

The Holt women gave their orders and waited until the server brought their drinks before continuing their conversation. Abigail spoke first.

"So you married your boss to keep him in the country?"

"No Mother," Laura blew out a long breath of frustration. "First of all, Remington is not my boss. He and I are equal partners in the agency. And I married the man I love because I didn't want to live without him."

"So it isn't just a marriage of convenience?" Abigail asked. "You are such a modern woman after all…"

"Oh Mother, of course not," Laura said, closing her eyes and covering them with her hand. She sighed and then turned her attention back to her mother. "I may not have always done things in the traditional sense, but…"

"Mother hasn't been around you and Remington," Frances said, interrupting. She turned to her mother. "If you had seen them together, Mother, you could see that Remington and Laura have been in love for quite some time."

"You could see it?" Laura asked, surprised.

"Of course," Frances answered. "And it didn't hurt that Remington was always talking with Donald about family and commitment."

"He was?" Laura asked, her smile growing at her continued surprise. She wondered if Remington would ever cease to amaze her.

"Oh yes," Frances answered, nodding as she sipped her iced tea. "They speak on the phone quite a lot."

Abigail seemed pleased to learn that Remington Steele had in fact married her daughter for the right reasons, but she still had not gotten an answer to her first question.

"So Laura," she said. "I assume you didn't fly me out here just to tell me that I'd missed your wedding."

"No, we didn't," Laura answered. "Since our marriage was so rushed and we missed having any family there, Remington and I have decided to have another wedding." She took a deep breath before continuing, "And I want both of you to help me plan it."

--

The glass doors to Suite 1157 swung open as Laura Holt-Steele entered the offices. Without greeting Mildred, she went straight into her husband's office. She closed the door and slumped against it.

"Nice lunch, Dear?" Remington asked with a grin.

"Don't," she said, walking over to collapse on the sofa.

He tried not to smile as he got up from the desk and walked over to sit down next to her. She saw the look on his face and shook her head.

"Go ahead and laugh," she said, smiling as she leaned into his embrace. "Next time I'm leaving YOU alone with them."

"That bad, eh?"

"Typical," she said with a sigh. "Mother thought my boss forced me to marry him so he could stay in the country."

Remington gaped in shock. "You set her straight, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," she answered with a grin. "I told her that you and I are equal partners in the agency."

"Laura," he drew out her name.

"And I told her that I married you because I love you," she went on. "I did, you know," she added softly.

"What?"

"Marry you because I love you," she answered. "As angry as I was, I couldn't imagine my life without you in it." She looked up into his blue eyes, "I would have gone with you." Her voice was soft.

"Where?" he asked, staring directly into her warm brown eyes.

"Anywhere," she told him truthfully. "If you had been deported, I would have gone with you. I couldn't stay here without you."

"But what about the agency?" he asked. That was one of the reasons he hadn't wanted to involve her in his plan. He had almost lost the agency for her on more than one occasion, although not exactly through his own fault. Nevertheless, he knew how much the agency meant to her, it was her lifeblood in many ways. She could make an income without it, but she had put so much of herself into it. It was so much a part of her and her of it.

"There was a time…" she began, "… not too long ago, when I would have put the agency above all else. But when the reality hit me that you might really leave, nothing else mattered. I couldn't have come back here and run this place without you. Remington Steele Investigations has been you and me longer than it was just me or Murphy and me. You are Remington Steele. I guess I COULD have done it without you, but I wouldn't have wanted to."

"Laura, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he began softly, "about the INS, Clarissa, the whole bloody mess. I could really have botched things up…"

"Shhhh," she turned in his arms and leaned against his chest as she spoke. "It's over, well for the most part anyway. And it's worked out all right. You're here. I'm here. And now we're getting married." She smiled as she looked down at the diamond solitaire on her finger.

"Laura?"

"Hmm?"

"I did, too."

"You did what?"

"Married you because I love you."

Although he couldn't see it, her smile matched his as he felt her beginning to relax against him.

"We don't have any appointments scheduled this afternoon," he said, running his hand down her arm. "Why don't we go home early? I think I know just the thing to relieve some of this tension."

"I don't think I have the energy, Mr. Steele," she said with a sigh.

"Laura, you wound me. I had in mind a nice hot bubble bath," he said as he began massaging her shoulders. "Some candles, a little champagne perhaps…"

Laura closed her eyes and sighed. It did sound heavenly, but after taking a long lunch, Laura felt like she should finish some of the paperwork that she had started that morning. There were case reports to write up, security contracts to go over, and she and Mildred had been working on a new filing system.

"That sounds delightful," she told him. "But I can't. There's too much to do."

"Like the security contracts?" he asked.

"Yes, for one," she answered.

"Done," he told her. "And the write-ups for the Andrews and Logan cases?"

She nodded, turning to look at him.

"Also finished, AND Mildred and I took care of the filing."

"You did paperwork?"

He nodded.

"And filing?" she asked, hoping her shock wasn't too evident.

"I'm quite capable, you know," he answered her, leaning in for a soft kiss.

"I know that," she answered. "I just never thought YOU did."

"We are partners, after all," he said, kissing her again. "And I must admit, when you left this morning, I got to thinking. If I took on some of the more mundane chores around here, then my lovely wife would have more time to relax with me."

"Ah, yes. Very logical, Mr. Steele," she said as she stood and headed toward the door. "Coming?"

"Right behind you, Mrs. Steele."

--

Laura leaned her head against the back of the tub. Remington was right. This was just what she had needed. The only thing that could have made it better would have been if he had joined her. He insisted on letting her enjoy the bath on her own. He had drawn it, lit the candles and poured the champagne. He had even helped her into the bath. She smiled as she realized how just how well he knew her and how he always made sure she had exactly what she needed.

--

"Mother," Laura said, as she sat on Frances' sofa going over Abigail's guest list. "Are you kidding me?"

"What are you talking about, Laura?" her mother asked.

"This list," Laura answered. "You can't be serious."

"Laura, you're marrying one of Los Angeles' most eligible and most _famous_ bachelors. Your wedding should reflect that."

Laura let out a long sigh and glanced out the bay window to see Remington and Donald sitting on the front porch. She would have given just about anything to be out there with them at this moment.

"First of all, we're _already_ married," she said, trying not to sound as exasperated as she felt. "And he'sNOT_ eligible_."

"I know that, dear, but…"

"But nothing, Mother. Our first wedding made the papers. The entire city of Los Angeles already knows we're married. This is just a formality…"

"Laura," Frances interjected in her usual perky tone, "Mother's right. Based on Remington's fame alone, your wedding will be a big event."

"Jack Nicholson?" Laura asked. "Kevin Costner? The PRESIDENT and Mrs. Reagan?"

Even Frances glared at her mother over that last one.

"All right," Abigail acquiesced. "Maybe that is a little too far. But Mayor Bradley will be there and I think we should ask the governor, too.

"Mother!" Laura exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "We're ALREADY married. This wedding is really so that we can share our marriage with you—our family, and our close friends. We want something small," she went on. "Intimate, elegant. It doesn't need to be the social event of the season. In fact, that's the last thing either of us wants."

Abigail listened, shaking her head. She'd never understand her younger daughter. She looked up as Laura handed back the list.

"Pare it down," she said. "Please?"

As Abigail took the list from her, Laura turned to go outside and join her husband. She needed some fresh air… and sanity.

--

Remington smiled as he walked toward the coffee table. He stopped and picked up a copy of "Modern Bride." It had taken some time, but Laura was finally excited about planning the wedding. She'd convinced Abigail and Frances to scale back, and what had started out as a three-ring circus was rapidly shaping up to be the wedding of Laura's dreams. Remington couldn't have been happier.

While his wife finished her shower, he went out to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast.

He was just finishing up and getting ready to carry the food out to the table when Laura joined him in the kitchen.

"Good morning, love," he said, walking over to greet her with a kiss.

"Good morning, Mr. Steele."

He momentarily forgot what he was doing as he looked at her. Even in jeans and a t-shirt, she took his breath away.

She moved past him and filled two mugs with coffee as he turned to pick up their plates. She followed him into the dining room where he set the food on the table and then held out her chair.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down.

"You're welcome," he answered, leaning over her shoulder to place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"This looks delicious," she said as he sat down at the table. "You spoil me."

"Get used to it," he said with a wink and a smile.

She smiled back at him. He was right; it was going to take some getting used to. It had been a long time since she'd been in a serious relationship--and Wilson had never been as attentive as Remington. She knew her husband enjoyed pampering her, and she was learning to love it as well.

"So what's on the schedule for this lovely Saturday, Mrs. Steele?"

She smiled. She loved being called _Mrs. Steele._

"We've got two appointments: the florist and the bakery," Laura told him. "After that the day is yours, Mr. Steele. Any ideas?"

"Oh yes," he answered. "I've got plenty of ideas as to how to spend the afternoon with you, but if I continue to elaborate, we may never make it to those appointments."

"Hold that thought," she told him. "I'll make it up to you, later. I know picking out flowers and tasting wedding cakes isn't your idea of a rollicking good time."

"On the contrary, Laura," he said. "Any time I spend with you is a good time. We can rollick later."

Laura laughed. She was as happy as she'd ever been and she was enjoying their comfortable camaraderie. There were still times when she let her old fears creep in, but most of the time it was just like this: easy… loving… fun… She laughed when she thought about it. How many women get to create their perfect partner out of whole cloth?

They made small talk about their current cases and the wedding as they finished their breakfast. Laura cleared the table and stacked the dishwasher. She always insisted on cleaning up--that was her contribution to the meal.

Remington stood watching her. He loved how at ease she seemed in his kitchen… in his apartment… in his life. This is how it was meant to be and even though they both already considered themselves married, he was sure it would only get better after the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Remington reached to take Laura's hand in his as they sat at a table in the florist's shop. Laura was flipping through a book of photos but nothing was jumping out at either of them. They both looked up as the attendant walked toward them.

"Mr. Steele," the young woman said, "Miss Holt…"

"Mrs. Steele," Laura corrected, as her husband smiled.

The attendant looked puzzled and Laura explained.

"We eloped," she said. "The wedding is more a formality for our family and friends."

"Oh," the young woman said. "That's really nice. Now, I have some examples for you. Mrs. Holt said you wanted roses…"

"No," Laura said. "No roses. Roses are too… traditional…"

"Lilies, I think," Remington said as both women looked at him. "My wife is partial to lilies."

A bright smile spread across Laura's face.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Lilies. Cala lilies."

"Miss?" Remington said to the clerk, realizing he'd never gotten her name.

"Carly," she answered. "You can call me Carly."

"Wonderful," he said. "Carly, can you put together some examples for us… a mix of different lilies? White with just a hint of pink for the bride and a mix of pink and white for the bridesmaids."

"Certainly, Mr. Steele," Carly answered, handing them another book. "Why don't you look at these while I work on putting something together?"

"Thank you, Carly," Laura said, taking the book. She turned to Remington as Carly disappeared into the workroom in the back of the store. "You are just full of surprises," she said.

"What?" he said with a grin.

"Lilies," she said, shaking her head. "That's perfect. You're perfect." She leaned in for a kiss. "What a wonderful idea. I had no idea you'd be so into wedding planning."

"Laura," he told her, "I want this wedding to be perfect for you… for us. It's an outward statement of everything we mean to each other. Nothing less than perfection will do," he said with a smile and leaned over to kiss her again. "Of course I want to be involved. I just want to be involved when your mother and Frances aren't."

"Good idea," she said with a smile. "Wish I had that luxury."

He put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"I thought they were getting better."

"They are," Laura admitted. "It's at least now resembling a wedding and not _Quo Vadis_."

"Robert Taylor, Deborah Kerr et al, MGM 1951. Very good, Laura."

"Oh my god," she said with a grin. "Now I'M doing it."

"Just goes to show how right we are together, Mrs. Steele."

"More like the fact that that I know when I'm licked," she answered.

"How's that?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

"You know that old saying, _If you can't beat em, join em'_?" He nodded and she went on. "Well, I learned a long time ago it was the only way to survive with you," she said with a wink and a smile. "But now I'm doing it unintentionally, too!"

They laughed as he held her close. They continued to flip through the book that Carly had brought them.

After choosing the bouquets, flowers for church and centerpieces for the reception, the Steeles thanked Carly and left for their next appointment.

--

"Laura, tell me again why we're going all the way to Glendale for a cake," Remington complained as the scenery sped past him.

"Because," his wife answered from behind the steering wheel, "Portos is the best bakery in the city. Their cakes are not only absolutely delicious, they're incredibly beautiful."

"Whatever you say, love," he said, leaning back in his seat.

"Remember that benefit we went to at Bel-Oaks a few months ago?" she asked. "The one the Harts hosted? You went on and on about the pastries…"

When he would have protested, she went on.

"In fact, you nearly accosted the poor caterer trying to get the recipe…"

"I didn't ACCOST, Laura. I merely inquired…"

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," she said. "That event was catered by Portos."

"You've convinced me."

They spent the rest of the afternoon tasting cakes and going over designs. After much going back and forth, they decided on a three tiered, dark chocolate cake with raspberry filling and ivory butter cream frosting.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you back there," Remington said to his bride as he drove them home from the bakery.

"Never," she replied with a satisfied smile. "You're stuck with me."

"A fact for which I'm forever grateful," he said. "But I know that if there were ever cause to worry, it would be over a devils food torte." He winked at her and turned his attention back to the road.

"Mmmmmmm…" she let out a long sigh and closed her eyes, leaning back in her seat. "You might be right about that."

--

"So Mr. Steele," Laura said, setting her purse on the credenza as they entered the apartment. "What did you have in mind for the rest of the day?"

Never one to use words when action could say everything he wanted to say, Remington took her in his arms. He held her close and kissed her with an equal mix of reverence and desire.

"Wow," she said breathlessly as their lips parted.

"I've wanted to do that all day," he told her.

"Then why haven't you?" she asked.

"Decorum, Mrs. Steele."

"We're newlyweds, Mr. Steele," she said, grinning. "We have an excuse."

This time, it was she who pulled him to her and before either of them was cognizant of what was happening, they were standing at the foot of their bed-- a tangle of arms and legs as they each worked to remove the other's clothing.

--

"May I help you?" Mildred asked the dark-haired woman as she walked into the office.

"You must be the amazing Mildred Krebs," the woman said. "Honey, I'm glad I came before you," she went on, "because you're one act I wouldn't want to follow!" She reached out to shake Mildred's hand. "Bernice Ryley," she said. "Née Foxe."

"Oh, Bernice!" Mildred exclaimed. "Laura's told me so much about you."

"It's all true," Bernice said with a smile. "Is she in?"

"In her office," Mildred said, nodding toward Laura's door. "Let me announce you."

"No," Bernice said, stopping her. "Let me surprise her."

Bernice turned on her heel, walked over to Laura's office door and opened it.

"Mildred," Laura said, without looking up. "Will you bring me the Braxton file, please?"

"Still a workaholic, I see," Laura's visitor said with a smile.

"Bernice?" Laura questioned, finally looking up. "Oh my god, Bernice!" She stood up and walked around the desk to hug her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I was going to let you marry Skeeziks without me," she said. "Did you?"

"I can't believe you're here," Laura said.

"And I can't believe you're surprised," Bernice said. "This is me, Laura. I've been listening to you moon over this guy for five years! Did you really think I was going to miss the big payoff?"

"But I didn't think you could make it," Laura said. "What about Eddie's tour?"

"It's still going on. He's in San Francisco right now, and I'll meet him in Seattle after the wedding."

"So you're here all week?"

"At your disposal. And none too soon, apparently. You're getting married next weekend and you're here working. I bet you haven't had a proper girl's night out in months, let alone a bachelorette party."

"My sister gave me a lovely shower," Laura said in faint protest.

"Laura," Bernice said, fixing her with a glare. "Come on, I'm taking you out."

"Bernice, I can't. The world doesn't stop just because we're having a wedding. I've got work to do."

"From everything you've told me about the indomitable Miss Krebs, I'm sure the paperwork is in good hands. Come on, let's go."

"Bernice, I really can't."

"Get your hat," Bernice insisted. "Get your purse and come with me."

Laura barely had a chance to straighten the file on her desk before Bernice had her by the arm and was dragging her out of the office. And she was practically giggling as Bernice dragged her past Mildred's desk.

"Mildred," she said. "Tell Mr. Steele I've been kidnapped," she told her between fits of laughter. "No, on second thought, just tell him that he's on his own for dinner and I'll be home late."

--

"Mildred," Remington said. "I'm disappointed." He was pacing the office as he spoke and didn't notice the crestfallen look on Mildred's face. "You let my wife leave with that… that…. woman."

"Chief, I…"

"And now, they're out there…"

"I don't think Mrs. Steele would do anything to get into trouble."

"It's not Mrs. Steele I'm worried about, Mildred," he said. "It's Mrs. Ryley. Our Miss Wolfe always was a bad influence."

"I thought her maiden name was Foxe."

Mildred watched him continue to pace the room like a caged tiger. She knew that he knew that Laura was perfectly fine out on the town with her friend. He just wasn't used to not being with her. She continued to watch as he continued to pace, until finally he stopped. He seemed more at ease when he smiled and looked at her

"Mildred, I seem to be at a loose end this evening," he said. "I find myself without a lovely dinner companion. Would you care to join me?"

"Oh, Mr. Steele," she said, blushing slightly.

"Please, Mildred," he said. "You wouldn't make me dine alone, would you?"

--

"Wow," Bernice said with a smile, sipping a glass of wine. "You're really happy."

"I am," Laura answered with a bright smile of her own.

"Who would ever have thought?"

"Not me," Laura answered, shaking her head.

"I think you did," Bernice said as Laura looked at her questioningly. "I think you knew from the very beginning. That's why you kept him at arm's length for so long."

"You might be right," Laura admitted.

"I know I am," her friend asserted. "Laura, I was there. I never understood how could hold him off like that. You must have a will of iron. I would have been all over him in a heartbeat."

"I noticed," Laura said with a laugh.

"Hey, I backed off when I saw which way the wind was blowing. But seriously, the man _is_ gorgeous."

"I know," Laura said with a triumphant smile.

"So, was it worth the wait?

"Yes," Laura said quickly. "And no."

Now it was Bernice's turn to look puzzled.

"It's absolutely been worth it," Laura said. "_He's_ worth it. But I do wish we hadn't waited so long."

"I don't know... maybe waiting really _was_ a good thing. I mean, from everything you've told me, he's not exactly the same man he was when he first darkened your doorstep."

"That's true," Laura agreed.

"And you've definitely changed…"

Laura nodded with a smile.

"So…" Bernice went on. "If you had gotten together back when you just wanted to scratch your itch, then that might have been it."

"All heat and no substance," Laura mused.

"Exactly," Bernice said. "And we wouldn't be here right now, laughing like schoolgirls and getting ready for your wedding."

"It _is_ incredible, isn't it?"

"I'll say," Bernice said, raising her glass.

--

"Mr. Steele," the maitre d' said. "Your table is ready. Right this way."

"Thank you, Claude," Remington said as he and Mildred followed the man to the table.

"Where is the lovely Mrs. Steele this evening?" Claude asked.

"Ah," Remington said. "She's dining with an old friend… preparing for the wedding."

"Oh, very good, sir. Chef Ethan is very much looking forward to catering the event."

"We're looking forward to It as well, Claude. Could you bring us a bottle of Dom Perignon?" Remington asked. "'76 if you have it."

"Yes sir," Claude answered as he walked away.

"Mr. Steele," Mildred said. "Isn't that a little extravagant?"

"Nonsense, Mildred. This is a special occasion."

"It's just dinner, Chief."

"Dinner, yes," he said with a smile, "but not _just_. You see, Mildred, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

--

"So, what does Murphy think?"

"Oh Bernice, you know Murph."

"Well, the last time I talked to him, he seemed pretty happy. He's got a pretty serious girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah," Laura answered. "He does seem happy, and I think he's happy for us, too."

"I'm sure he is," Bernice said. "He's always just wanted you to be happy."

"He still doesn't really trust Remington, but he's trying."

"_Remington_?"

"What do you want me to call him?" Laura asked with a laugh, "Skeeziks?"

Bernice laughed out loud.

"Works for me," she said. "Seriously, Remington?"

"That's who he is," Laura said with a shrug of her shoulders. "We've talked about it, and that's how he thinks of himself. He's Remington Steele. It's a mouthful, but I'm getting used to it."

"I'll bet you are!"

"Bernice!"

"What?" Bernice asked with as much innocence as she could muster.

"You're terrible."

"Yeah, whatever," Bernice jibed. "You know I'm good."

"Hey," Laura said abruptly, as if something had just occurred to her. "Where are you staying?"

"At the Bonaventure."

"That's silly," Laura said. "I mean, why should you pay for a hotel?"

"I'm not sleeping on your couch."

"I wasn't offering," Laura said. "But my loft is just sitting empty. It would give you more room than a hotel… and the price is right."

--

"What is it, Chief?"

"Mildred," he said softly, looking as much like a little boy as she'd ever seen him. "This wedding is about outwardly sharing our union… about Laura and I blending our families…" he went on as Mildred nodded. "You know that both Laura and I think of you as family."

She smiled, but said nothing.

"There's a point in the ceremony that signifies that blending of families. It's called the Unity candle, and it's where a member of Laura's family and a member of mine each light a candle…"

Mildred's eyes welled up with tears as he continued to explain.

"… And then Laura and I use those candles to light one together that signifies our union and the blending of the families," he paused and let out a long sigh before continuing. "Abigail will be lighting Laura's candle for the Holt family, and it would mean a lot to me if you would represent mine."

Tears were streaming down Mildred's face as she smiled up at the man she thought of as a son.

"Oh, Mr. Steele," she said. "I'd be honored."


	3. Chapter 3

It was very late when Laura let herself into the apartment. She didn't turn on the lights as she made her way to the bedroom. Quietly, she opened the bedroom door and walked toward the bathroom.

"Turn on the light before you trip and fall."

Laura jumped and turned toward the sound of her husband's voice.

"You're awake," she said as he turned on the bedside lamp.

"Funny thing, this being married," he said. "Can't sleep without you by my side."

"Oh," she said with a grin. "Nothing to do with my being out with Bernice?" she asked as she went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

He smiled; she knew him so well.

"Ah, a little of both I suspect," he said. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes," she called from the bathroom. "It was fun being out with Bernice again." She turned out the bathroom light and walked over to climb into bed beside him. "What about you?" she asked. "Did you have a nice evening?"

She leaned over to kiss him.

"Yes, quite," he answered. "Had dinner with a beautiful blonde."

He bit his lip to hold back a smile when she quickly glared at him.

"Let me guess," she sulked. "Felicia?"

It would be just like him to seek out one of his "old friends" to spite her for having dinner with one of hers. And with the wedding only a few days away, she was sure that the blonde barracuda would be circling about.

"Why, Mrs. Steele," he said. "Have you so little faith in me?"

Laura thought about this for a moment. He had a point. She'd worked very hard to suppress the urge to go straight to nefarious when considering his motives, and it wasn't fair to go there now.

"Of course I have faith in you, Mr. Steele," she said, with just a twinge of guilt in her voice.

Remington smiled. That was enough; he'd gotten his point across.

"I had dinner with Mildred," he said. "I'd made reservations for you and me at La Maison and Claude would have been crushed if I'd cancelled at the last minute."

"Of course," she said with a smile, snuggling up to him.

"It actually worked out very well," he said.

"Oh?"

"Yes," he said, placing a kiss on her temple. "I talked to her about the candles."

"And?"

"She's agreed," he told her. He began to choke up again just thinking of the emotional moment he'd had with Mildred.

"I knew she would," she confirmed. "That's wonderful. One more thing to check off our list. We're almost there, Mr. Steele. Second thoughts?"

"Never," he said softly, shaking his head. He'd never been more sure of anything in his life.

"Good," she said and then reached up to kiss him. "Me neither."

Still curious about her evening, he pressed on.

"You had a good time this evening," he said. "And just how is our Miss Wolfe these days?"

"Yes, I did," she answered. "And you can find out for yourself. She's coming here for dinner tomorrow night."

"Here?"

"That's what I said," she answered with a grin. "Now, Mr. Steele, we only have a few more nights of living in sin. Do you _really _want to talk about Bernice?"

"I'd rather talk about _sin_," he said, pulling her into his arms for a searing kiss.

"Who wants to talk?" she answered breathlessly. "I'd rather just sin."

--

"Laura, that's the third time you've checked your watch," Abigail lamented. "Is there someplace you'd rather be?"

"No, Mother," Laura said, distractedly.

"Really Laura," her mother said with a sigh. "The wedding is the day after tomorrow."

"Mother, I'm well aware of that fact," Laura answered, letting out a long sigh of her own.

Her dress fit perfectly, just as it had in Ireland. She had what seemed like a million things to do in the next two days, and she wasn't sure why she had to be there for Frances' final dress fitting. She'd promised Remington she'd be back in time to go with him to the market, since she'd volunteered him to cook for their dinner with Bernice. She looked up as her sister came out of the dressing room.

Frances looked fantastic in the floor length fitted gown. Dusty rose was a good color for the design, though Laura never really considered herself a "pink" kind of girl. Her mother and Frances had insisted that the color was so au courant and it would compliment Laura's gown of Irish lace.

"Frances, you look amazing," she said. "No one's even going to notice me," she added with a smile. After many years of marriage and three children, she knew her sister doubted her own loveliness. "Donald's going to want to marry you all over again."

"Thank you, Laura," Frances said with a wide smile. "But we all know that all eyes will be just where they're supposed to be on Saturday. On you. You're going to make the most beautiful bride," she went on, her eyes misting with tears.

"Thanks, Frances," Laura said, "but the only eyes I care about are a certain pair of azure blue…"

"Nothing to worry about there," her sister said. "Remington has eyes only for you on any given day. On your wedding day, he won't be able to tear himself away."

With that, Laura felt a flush creep up her neck. She knew it was true, but knowing that her sister… and therefore other people… could see the way she and Remington reacted to each other was slightly unsettling.

"The dress is fantastic, Frances," Laura said, gathering her belongings. "I've really got to go. Remington is expecting me."

--

"Oh my god, this is fantastic," Bernice said, taking another bite of her steak.

"Steak au poivre," Remington said. "I just knew you were a red-meat kind of girl, Bernice."

"You've outdone yourself, Mr. Steele," Laura said with a wink in his direction.

"It's not much really," he said. "Just steak seasoned with black pepper in a brandy cream reduction."

"Whatever it is, it's incredible," Bernice said, then turned to Laura. "You weren't kidding. But it's a double edged sword, you'd better be careful. If Eddie could cook like this, I'd be as big as a house. But then again, if you weren't exaggerating about his _other_ abilities either, then you've got nothing to worry about. You'll get plenty of chance to work off the calories."

"Bernice!" Laura's face felt as if it were on fire.

"What?" her friend said, once again feigning innocence. "He knows he's good."

Remington laughed along with Bernice. While he didn't exactly get enjoyment from Laura's discomfiture, he had to admit to finding her embarrassment to be kind of cute. And he was pleased that his wife had apparently shared with her friend that she was pleased with his … performance, both in the kitchen and out of it. Deciding that Laura had had enough, he changed the subject.

"So, how do you like living on the East coast?" he asked Bernice. "I'd have thought one winter would have had a California girl like you on the first plane back home."

"Winter sucks," Bernice answered with a laugh, "but the rest of the year makes up for it. New York is incredible, the most amazing city in the world. And even though it's colder than a well digger's you-know-what, there's nothing like Christmas in Manhattan. Laura, you would love it. You guys should come out to visit."

Laura looked at her husband, who nodded in her direction.

"That might be something to think about, Bernice," she said. "I've always wanted to visit New York during the holidays. Somehow, whenever I've gone to my mother's for Christmas in Connecticut, we've never made it to the city."

"Skeeziks?"

Remington shook his head at the old nickname.

"Laura's the boss," he said with a smile. "But it sounds good to me."

Bernice looked at her watch.

"Oh, wow," she said. "It's getting late. I really should be going." She started to get up. "Thank you for dinner, it really was wonderful."

"But we haven't even had dessert yet," Laura protested.

"And believe me," Bernice said with a wink. "I don't want to be here when you do."

Remington laughed out loud and Laura just shook her head.

"Seriously," Bernice said. "This is your last night together as singles.' You don't need me around; I think you know what to do."

Laura sighed as she walked her friend to the door.

"Thanks, Bernice," she said. "For everything."

--

"Laura!" Remington called out, "Are you coming to bed?"

"Just a minute," she called back from the bathroom.

Laura looked at herself in the mirror. She had debated putting her hair up, but she knew how much he loved it when it fell down against her shoulders. She was wishing that she'd never gotten it cut, but there was nothing she could do about that now.

She wore a red silk and lace peignoir. She wasn't sure red was her color, but she had to admit the negligee was gorgeous. It was a gift from Bernice, chosen specifically to wear on this night, and she knew Remington would love it.

Remington glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. _What in the bloody hell is taking her so long?_ Realizing that patience was, in fact, not one of his virtues, he was just about to get out of bed to check in on her when the bathroom door opened. He fell in love with her all over again.

He was fairly certain that his mouth was gaping open, but there was nothing he could do about it. Laura stood before him in a glorious red silk sheath that clung to her curves and had lace just barely covering all of his favorite places. He lost all capacity to think, let alone speak… but he had to say something.

"You're exquisite," he said, his voice soft and low.

Laura felt a flush come across her cheeks and she wondered if her skin was now the color of her gown. He always made her feel beautiful, but there was just something about the sound of his voice. It made her tremble to the core.

"Come here," he said, reaching out to her.

Taking his hand, she walked over to the side of the bed and they just stared into each other's eyes. Slowly, she let the robe she was wearing fall to the floor as she climbed into bed with him.

"So beautiful," he murmured as he began raining tiny, soft kisses down upon her neck and shoulders.

She moaned in delight as he assaulted her senses. She wondered if she would ever get enough of this incredible man, but she knew she wouldn't. To do so would be impossible; she knew she was destined to spend the rest of her life both wanting him and being completed by him. He was her destiny. She loved him in a way that she had never known was possible, and she intended to spend the rest of the night… the rest of her life… proving it.

--

Much later, they lay entwined in each other's arms…sweaty and sated, and more importantly happier than either of them thought they had a right to be.

"Just when I think it can't get any better…" he said softly into her hair. "God Laura, you're incredible."

"We're incredible, Mr. Steele," she said, nuzzling against his chest.

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"What did Bernice mean about our last night together?" he asked. "The wedding isn't until Saturday… today is only Thursday."

"Right," she answered. "Our last night together before the wedding."

"What happened to Friday?"

"Tradition, Mr. Steele."

"Tradition?"

"Yes," she answered. "This wedding is being run completely by the book. That means you can't see my dress before the wedding…"

"Right," he said, brushing the hair off her forehead before kissing the top of her head again as she spoke.

"…And on our wedding day, you can't see me at all until the ceremony. That means we can't spend the night together tomorrow night."

"Now wait a minute," he said, sitting up in bed and pulling her with him. "I don't recall agreeing to that."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, my love," she answered with a smile. "Neither of us does-- its tradition."

"Well," he said in a huff, "I don't like it."

She laughed softly against his chest.

"Neither do I," she said. "But I think we'll survive. Just think of how much more special our wedding night will be…"

"Laura," he said softly, almost reverently. "Every night with you is special."

"Thank you," she said. "I feel the same way."

"Then I say we give the old heave-ho to this particular tradition."

"No way," she said, sitting up to look him in the eye. "We've made it this far, and I'm not about to tempt fate now. We've followed everything about this wedding to the letter, and we're going to do this, too." She kissed him soundly. "We'll manage."

"That's not the way to convince me, Laura," he said. "When you kiss me like that, all I can think of is how much I want you."

"I want you, too," she said. "Always," she added with a wink. "Let's see if we can make up for the time we'll be losing tomorrow night."

"You're on, Mrs. Steele," he said.

She giggled as he playfully grabbed her and pulled her close. Before long, neither of them was laughing as they were once again lost in the mystery of their incredible passion.

--

"Laura Holt," Bernice said. "How did I know I would find you here?"

"I work here," Laura answered dryly, without looking up. "And it's Steele. Laura Holt-Steele."

"Laura, you're getting married tomorrow afternoon. What are you doing at work?"

"I told you before, Bernice. The world doesn't stop just because we're having a wedding. There are things that have to be done."

"Let someone else do them!" Bernice said as she threw up her hands, exasperated.

"Believe me, Bernice. I hear you," Laura said. "I'm just finishing this report. We're closing up early today. Mildred and I are leaving at noon. Mr. Steele didn't even come in today."

"And where is Prince Charming?"

Laura smiled. She was beginning to feel like a fairy tale princess, and her Mr. Steele was very much her prince.

"I left him sleeping soundly this morning," she said. "He said he had an errand to run and then he was going to pick up his tux… the man has three tuxedos, but he had to have a new one made for the wedding."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Bernice said with a laugh. "So, what do you have left to do to get ready for tomorrow?"

"Would you believe nothing?" Laura answered.

"Of course I would," Bernice said. "That's absolutely like you. So, what are your plans for the day?"

"Well, I do have one errand," Laura said. "And then I'm taking Mildred to lunch. Why don't you come with us?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"It's not an intrusion," Laura insisted. "In fact, Mildred would love it. She's very into our gal-to-gal time. You would be a welcome addition, I'm sure."

She looked at her watch and then set about putting away the reports she was working on.

"Let's go," she said, standing and indicating for Bernice to follow her out of the office. "Ready, Mildred?" she asked.

"You know it," Mildred said with a smile.

"Do you mind if Bernice joins us?" Laura asked.

"No, not at all," Mildred answered. "The more, the merrier."

"Great," Laura said. "Let's go. I just have one quick stop to make along the way."


	4. Chapter 4

Laura's cheeks were sore from laughing by the time the waiter brought the check.

"I'll take it," three voices said in unison as three hands reached out.

The waiter stood still for a moment, hoping the ladies would work it out amongst themselves.

"I invited the two of you to lunch," Laura said forcefully.

"But we're celebrating _your_ impending wedding," Bernice protested.

"She's right, Mrs. Steele," Mildred said.

"Mildred, please," Laura said. "I thought we'd been over this… it's _Laura._ Mrs. Steele' is fine in the office, but I think we should be on a first name basis by now, don't you?" She turned her attention back to the waiter. "I'll take that," she said, holding out her hand. Before Mildred or Bernice could say anything, she stopped them. "No arguments. I invited you to lunch. It's my way to say thank you' for all your help with the wedding."

"I didn't do anything," Bernice said.

"Oh yes you did," Laura told her. "You kept me sane. This week would have been so much harder without you, Bernice. I'm really glad you're here."

"Well, you're welcome," Bernice said. "I don't feel like I've done anything, but I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I'm really happy for you, Laura."

"Thanks, Bernice," Laura said with a smile. "And I'm really happy."

"It looks good on you, honey," Mildred added.

Bernice looked down at her watch.

"Oh wow," she said. "I didn't realize it was this late. I need to call Eddie before he leaves for the club. I'm going to head over to the loft."

"You're coming tonight, right?" Laura asked.

"Laura, it's the rehearsal dinner. I'm not _in_ the wedding."

"Bernice, I want you to come. Please?"

"Oh all right," Bernice said after a long sigh. "When is it again?"

"The rehearsal starts at six," Mildred offered.

"Right," Laura said. "The reverend said to plan on at least an hour, but I don't think it will be much longer than that. IF it takes that long. Why don't you meet us at the church around seven?"

"Will do," Bernice said. "And thanks for lunch."

"You got it," Laura said with a smile as Bernice got up and left. "Now what?" she asked Mildred.

"Well," Mildred answered, suddenly seeming nervous. "I promised Mr. Steele that I'd make sure you didn't stay out all afternoon. But I did have something I wanted to give you. I thought about doing it tonight, but I thought it might be better when it's just us."

"Oh, Mildred," Laura said, deeply touched. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I didn't exactly _get_ you anything," Mildred said, reaching into the oversized tote she used as a purse.

She took out a small box and handed it to Laura.

Laura looked at Mildred tentatively as she took the package from her. She was quiet as she opened it slowly. As she took off the top of the box, she looked up at her friend.

"Oh Mildred, this is beautiful," she said, holding up a blue lace handkerchief.

"It belonged to my great- grandmother," Mildred said, smiling through tear-filled eyes.

"It's lovely," Laura said.

"I thought you might like to carry it during the ceremony…you know, something blue," Mildred offered. "I don't have a daughter to pass it down to…"

"Oh Mildred, I'd be honored to carry it… but I couldn't possibly…"

"Consider it your something borrowed and something blue,'" Mildred said, understanding.

Laura smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Mildred," she said, standing to walk over and hug her friend. "This is incredible, it means so much."

"Bernice was right," Mildred said, breaking up the emotional moment. "It IS getting late. We'd better get you home. The boss is gonna be antsy."

Laura gave her a questioning look.

"Do you know something I don't, Mildred?"

"No," she said, innocently. "I just know that he wanted to spend some alone time with you before the rehearsal."

Laura smiled at that. She knew just exactly what kind of "alone time" Mr. Steele was hoping for, and the idea sounded great to her. It was going to be a long evening with her family, and an even longer night in separate beds… in separate apartments.

--

"Remington," Laura called out as she entered the apartment. "I'm home."

"Ah, so you are," he said, walking out of the bedroom.

He looked absolutely delicious in her favorite dark blue silk pajama pants. His robe hung open and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Why, Mr. Steele," she said. "Pajamas in the middle of the afternoon? That's positively decadent."

"You don't know the half of it, Mrs. Steele," he said, taking her into his arms and kissing her as if his life depended on it.

"Wow," she said dreamily as the kiss ended.

"Darling," he said. "We have exactly three hours before we have to be at the church for our wedding rehearsal. Leaving time to shower and travel, that gives us barely enough time to…"

She stopped him with another kiss.

"To what, my love?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"To do it right," he said, taking her hand and leading her to their bedroom.

"Lead on, Mr. Steele," she said. "But believe me, right' is the only way you do it."

--

Lying tangled in each other's arms after a quick but thoroughly satisfying romp, Remington and Laura were both breathing heavily.

"See?" she said. "Even with time restraints, you're amazing."

"No," he said, brushing her hair back from her face. "You are amazing. I'm just incredibly lucky."

"I suppose we should get up and get ready to go," she said, almost sadly.

"Laura?" he asked, alarmed. "Are you all right?"

She nodded against his chest.

"Never better," she said. "I'm just not looking forward to spending the night without you tonight."

"You don't have to," he said, softy caressing her back.

"You know I do," she said. "Tradition, remember?"

"Yes, I do. And remember to whom you're talking. I've never met a rule I didn't break."

She smiled.

"Just one of the many things I love about you," she said. "But we can do it. It's only one night… and it will just heighten the anticipation of our wedding night."

"Ah yes," he said. "The wedding night. It took us almost two weeks to get to that the last time."

"But that was before we knew what we'd be missing."

"True, Mrs. Steele," he said with a smile. "Very true."

"We really do have to go," she said.

It took a few minutes longer before they finally climbed out of bed and went to get ready to meet their friends and family at the church.

--

"Thank you all," Laura said, raising her glass. "It means so much to us both that you're here and that you're sharing in this incredible experience with us."

"Here, here!" Monroe said raising his glass in toast with Laura as the others followed suit.

Laura looked across the table at her family and their friends. Each member of her family had a role in the ceremony. Remington had his friend Monroe to stand at his side as best man. Mildred was not only part of the candle lighting, but she was their biggest supporter. Having Bernice there just made it that much better. She wanted to pinch herself; could it really be true that she was about to marry the man of her dreams?

Remington took Laura's hand in his as he looked out at the family…Laura's family... their family. He loved the woman sitting at his side to distraction. He found it almost impossible to believe that she was really about to become his wife. He was part of a family. A real family. For all their faults, the Holts loved each other. He was more than honored to be included in this company, and it was even better for him having one of his oldest friends by his side.

"Aunt Laura," Mindy said. "Did I really do okay?"

"You were perfect, sweetheart," Laura answered. "Thank you so much for helping us. You're going to be absolutely beautiful in your dress tomorrow."

"Do I really have to wear that suit?" Danny asked.

"Oh yes, Daniel," Remington answered. "But it's not just a _suit_, it's a tuxedo and every man should know how to wear one." He leaned conspiratorially toward the youngster. "It drives the ladies wild," he said with a smile.

"Gross!" Danny replied as the adults laughed.

"Danny!" Abigail said. "Mind your manners."

"He's all right, Mother," Laura said.

"Absolutely," Remington said with a wink toward his nephew. "And one day you'll change your mind, young man. Trust me," he said, with a meaningful look in Laura's direction.

They all looked up as Claude appeared in the doorway of the banquet room.

"Mrs. Steele," he said. "You have a telephone call."

Laura looked at her husband.

"Who could that be?" she asked.

"Let me handle it, Mrs. Steele," Mildred said as Laura glared at her, "…uh, Laura."

"Thank you, Mildred," Remington said as Mildred got up to take the phone call.

Donald began asking Monroe about his business and Remington took advantage of the situation by spiriting Laura away. He took her by the hand and they slipped out of the room, unnoticed.

"What are you doing?" Laura whispered through her giggles as Remington pulled her into a quiet alcove.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he answered, laughing along with her as he brought his lips to hers.

"Mmm," Laura sighed as he nuzzled her neck. "This is wonderful…" she said.

"…but…"

"But we have to get back," she said.

"No we don't."

"Remington…"

"Laura…"

"I'm serious."

"So am I. And if you can't tell that, then I'm doing something wrong."

"I thought we settled that earlier," she said, breathless. "You _can't_ do it wrong."

"Then let's get out of here."

"We can't," she said with a mischievous smile. "Can we?"

--

"What happened to Laura and the boss?" Mildred asked as she walked back to the table.

Everyone looked around, seemingly realizing for the first time that the happy couple had disappeared.

"Well," Abigail said. "We have to find them."

"Oh Abigail," Bernice said. "Let them be. Tomorrow's a big day, and they're playing by the rules. Laura's staying with me at the loft tonight. She promised."

"I don't know," Monroe said with a chuckle. "Mick's never been one to play by the rules."

"No, but Laura is," Donald chimed in.

"Donald's right, Mother," Frances said. "Laura is determined to have a traditional wedding. I don't think we need to worry. But it is getting late; we should be getting the children home."

"Oh, Mom!" three voices whined in unison.

"Mom's right gang," Donald soothed his brood. "Tomorrow's a big day. We all need to get some rest."

As the Pipers and Abigail readied themselves to leave, Mildred grabbed Bernice by the elbow.

"We've got a problem," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

Laura closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat. It was a beautiful California evening and she felt both rested and exhilarated as the wind kissed her cheeks. She opened her eyes as the car came to a stop and laughed out loud when she realized that Remington had parked the car at the overlook at Los Amantes.

"Los Amantes Lookout?" she asked.

"Well, my darling," he said, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "Since after tomorrow we'll be an old married couple, I thought we might take advantage of our freedom and," he said, pausing for just a moment, "make out like teenagers."

She laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Mr. Steele," she said, in a low and sultry voice, "we're already an old, married couple. But if having our wedding tomorrow means we have to stop making out like teenagers, then I say we bag the whole thing."

"Oh no," he said, pulling her close. "You're not getting out of it that easily."

"Who said I wanted out of anything?" she asked before bringing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"That's good to know," he said, leaning in to return her kiss in equal measure.

As their lips parted she looked over her shoulder to the backseat, happy that they'd brought the Rabbit though the Auburn may have been more romantic.

Remington reached back to take a bottle of champagne and a blanket from the backseat.

"What do you think, Mrs. Steele," he asked, "where there's a will, there's a way?"

--

Remington held Laura close as they cuddled together under the blanket and the moonlight.

"What are you thinking about?" he said softly.

"You," she answered.

"Oh?"

"We're really getting married tomorrow," she said as if it were some revelation.

"Yes," he said. "We are."

"I never thought this would happen," she said quietly.

"I was sure it couldn't," he said. "Not to me. Laura, I don't deserve this…I don't deserve you."

"Ssshhh," she placed her finger against his lips. "No more of that."

He took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"God, Laura, I love you."

"And I love you," she said, amazed at how easily those words now came from her lips. She smiled. "Tomorrow," she said. "Tomorrow is the start of our forever."

"Yes," he said, "and that reminds me…" he reached for his jacket draped across the front seat and took a small rectangular box from the inside pocket. "Your wedding gift, Mrs. Steele," he said, handing her the box.

Smiling, she bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she pulled the ribbon from around the box. She opened it and then looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful," she said, taking the gold bracelet from the box and holding it up in the moonlight. "It's just like yours."

"Almost," he said, with a smile. "Smaller, of course, made for your delicate wrist. I know its dark out here, but can you see the inscription?"

"Forever," she said with a smile, but then the corners of her mouth quickly turned and she began to frown. "But they got the date wrong," she said.

"No, they didn't," he said. "Look again."

"Ten, one, eighty-two," she said, looking at him questioningly. "Wait," she said, the smile returning to her beautiful face. "That's the day we met."

"I didn't exist before that day," he said, his voice filled with a loving reverence.

"I did," she said, "but that's all I did. I was only existing, waiting for you to come along and allow me to start living."

"We're a couple of romantic saps," he said, laughing as he brushed the hair from her forehead.

"We're getting married tomorrow, we're allowed. I have something for you, too," she said.

"Where's my purse?"

He reached into the front seat to get her bag and handed it to her. She took out a small package and handed it to him. He opened it, and let out a long ragged breath as he looked from the contents of the package back to the woman he loved.

"Do you like it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Laura," he said, taking the gold pocket watch out of the box. "It's exquisite."

"I didn't want to necessarily _replace_ the Earl's watch," she said, "but I wanted you to have one that was always intended for you. Something that you might pass down to our children one day."

_Our children_, he thought with a smile. He wasn't sure she'd even realized she'd said it, he decided not to comment and just savor the feeling.

"It's lovely," he said, leaning in to kiss her. "Just like you. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. Steele," she said, glancing down at the ID bracelet now on her wrist. "And thank you for my bracelet. I love it."

"I love you," he said. Opening the watch, he noticed the time. "And as much as I hate to say it, Cinderella, I think it's time to get you home before your carriage turns into a pumpkin."

"I don't want to go," she said, snuggling close.

"Nor do I," he agreed. "But in a few short hours, we'll never have to be apart again."

"I like that thought," she said dreamily as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Good," he said. "Now let's get you to the loft."

--

Remington stood outside the door to the loft and held Laura in his arms.

"You didn't have to walk me up, you know," she said. "I know how you hate these stairs."

He loved the light in her eyes when she smiled like that.

"Yes, I did," he said. "It gave me a few more minutes to be with you."

He took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Everything he felt for her manifested itself in that kiss.

She never wanted to let him go, and she smiled to herself, knowing that this was the last time she'd ever have to say goodnight to him at the door.

Reluctantly, they parted and she opened the door.

"Goodnight my love," he said, leaning in for a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

--

Remington let himself into the apartment and tossed his keys on the credenza. It was amazing how cold and empty his home felt without Laura in it. It had only been a few short months that they'd been living together, but he couldn't remember what life was like before.

He poured himself a drink and headed for the bedroom. He stopped short when he saw the package sitting on the bed. He recognized it immediately-- the pink box from Daniel's flat. He set his drink on the nightstand and sat down on the bed. There was a note slipped under the ribbon on the outside of the box.

_My Love,_

_Daniel left me the contents of this box with the understanding that I give them to you when the time was right. I can't think of a more perfect time than tonight. You can spend this night before our wedding, alone with your parents. Know that they loved you, and I love you…forever._

_Always,_

_Laura_

Slowly and with shaking hands, he slid off the ribbon and removed the lid from the box. Inside the box, he found a stack of letters, yellowed with age and tied with a ribbon. There was a photo album and a stack of loose photos, but on top of it all was an envelope. Across the front of the envelope was one word, "Harry," scrawled in Daniel's unmistakable hand. He took a deep breath and opened the envelope.

--

"You made out at Los Amantes Lookout?" Bernice said, her mouth gaping.

"Oh, I did a lot more than make out at Los Amantes Lookout," Laura said, smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Nice," Bernice said. "Once again, Skeeziks scores points for style and originality."

"He IS one-of-a-kind," Laura said, and with a slight chuckle she added, "And he's all mine."

"That he is," Bernice said, thrilled to see Laura so happy. "So, did he like the watch?"

"He loved it," Laura confirmed. "And look what he gave me," she said, holding out her arm.

"It's like a mini version of the one he always wore," Bernice said.

"Wears," Laura corrected. "He still wears it, and now we both have one."

"Is it inscribed?"

Laura nodded.

"With one word, _Forever_," she said. "And the date that he walked into my life."

"It's scary how much you two think alike," Bernice said. "What was the inscription in the watch again?"

Laura felt a flush creep up her neck as she smiled. It had been one thing to show the watch to Bernice and Mildred, but now… to say the words out loud, it seemed so different… so much more personal, and intimate.

"To R.S., My Forever Love. L.S."

"Come on, we need to get you to bed," Bernice said.

--

He looked over at the dresser where the framed photo of his mother had sat since they'd returned from Ireland. Siobhan O'Reilly must have been an amazing young woman. Her letters to Daniel were full of love and strength. He wished for the countless time that he'd been able to know her. But now, thanks to Daniel and Laura, he did feel that he knew her a little bit better.

He knew a little more about his history. He had something to hold on to. He had a father and he had a mother. While he'd never get to actually know his mother, he knew that she loved him and his father and that she'd wanted nothing more than for the three of them to be a family.

As much as he'd wanted that as well, he realized that if his life had been any different then he might not have found his way to Laura. She was worth all the struggle and pain of his childhood. He'd go through it all a million times just to end up with her.

And it was with that thought that he fell into a restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Laura sat still in the chair in front of the vanity, staring absently into the mirror and oblivious to the women buzzing around her.

"Her hair needs to be up," Abigail said.

"But Remington likes it down," Bernice protested.

"Mother's right," Frances said. "With the neckline of her dress, up is better." She walked up behind Laura and began piling her hair up on her head, trying out various looks.

"I'm wearing it down," Laura said as three heads turned, almost as if they'd just realized she was in the room. "Yes," she said, turning to Bernice. "Remington likes it down, _I _like it down. Besides, it's too short to be put up properly." She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked into the mirror. "I'm still not sure I like these bangs. It's taking forever to grow them out."

"I think we can come up with something great to do with it," Bernice said.

"Where's Mildred?" Laura asked, looking around.

"She's with the children, dear," Abigail said.

"She's babysitting?" Laura asked. "You've got her babysitting?"

"We didn't want the children underfoot while you were getting ready," Abigail said, as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Mother!" Laura exclaimed, and then turned to her friend. "Bernice, will you go and get her for me, please? Mindy and Laurie Beth can come in here with us and Danny will be fine in the Groom's Salon with Remington and Donald."

When Bernice had gone, Laura turned to her mother and her sister.

"I can't believe you sent Mildred to babysit. Why would you think that I wouldn't want her here with me?"

"Mother just thought it would be easier to help you get ready if the children were occupied elsewhere," Frances said.

"The girls are part of the wedding," Laura said, "and they should be here. So should Mildred."

"Laura, it's very kind of you to include your secretary," Abigail said, "but this is a time for family…"

"Stop," Laura said, as she stood and began to pace the room. "Do you think that is how I see Mildred? As an employee?" Laura paused, getting her thoughts together and none of them noticed the girls in the doorway with Mildred and Bernice behind them. "She's so much more than that. She's my friend," she said with a smile. "Next to Remington, she's probably my _best_ friend. She's the closest thing to a parent that my husband has, and we both love her. Mother, Frances," she said with a sigh, "you are my family and I'm so grateful for that. Remington is too, he is so proud to be a part of our family. But please, don't discount what we have with Mildred. In our own way we, Mildred, Remington and I, we are a family, too."

She stopped and looked up to see Mildred standing in the doorway, with tears spilling from her eyes. She opened her arms as Mildred walked toward her and the two shared a tender embrace.

--

"Stop pacing," Monroe said with a smile.

"Yeah," said a voice from the doorway. "You're gonna wear a hole in the carpet."

"Murphy!" Remington said with a genuine smile. "So glad you could make it."

"This is one event I wouldn't miss," Murphy said. He looked from Monroe to Remington and said, "Can we have a minute?"

Remington nodded to Monroe and that gentleman excused himself. After he'd gone, Remington turned back to Murphy.

"It really is good to see you, mate," he said. "Does Laura know you're here?"

"She knows I'm coming to the wedding," he answered, "but not that I'm here now. I wanted to talk to you alone before I see her."

"I see," Remington said, wary.

"Look," Murphy said, clearly uncomfortable. "You and I have never been the best of friends… we shared an uncomfortable alliance of sorts," he said with a sigh, stumbling over his prepared speech. "...as allied as adversaries can be, I guess." He ran his hand through is sandy blond locks. "Look," he said. "What I'm trying to say is that I never wanted anything more than for Laura to be happy…"

"On that," Remington said, "we agree."

"I know," Murphy said, reaching out to shake Remington's hand. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Laura's a great girl," Murphy said, with just a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yes, she is," Remington agreed. "And I don't deserve her. But I do love her, Murphy. And I intend to spend the rest of my life making sure she knows it."

"You'd better," Murphy said. "Because if you hurt her…"

"He'll have plenty of people to answer to, mate," Monroe said as he walked back into the room, followed by Donald and Danny.

"And you can all let me have it," Remington said, patting his brother-in-law's shoulder. "But believe me, I have no intention of hurting Laura."

"We know," Donald said with a smile. "We know."

--

"Who is it?" Abigail called out as there was a soft knock at the door.

When there was no answer, Bernice walked over to open the door cautiously in case it was Remington. She opened the door slowly and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Murphy!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Bernice," he said.

"Come in," Bernice said. "Laura's gonna be thrilled to see you!"

"Who was at the door?" Laura asked as she walked in from the dressing room.

"I hope Steele knows how lucky he is," Murphy said.

"Murphy!"

Laura's reaction mirrored that of Bernice as she ran into the arms of her old friend.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said as she stepped back from their embrace.

"I wouldn't miss it," he said.

"It's almost time," she said softly.

"I know," Murphy said, "and you've never been more beautiful. I guess love agrees with you."

"It does Murph," she said, wrapping her arms around one of his as she led him into the room. She turned to the assembled crowd, "Can we have a few minutes?"

"Sure thing, honey," Mildred said as she ushered Bernice and Laura's family out of the room. She and Laura had talked a few times about Murphy Michaels in their gal-to-gal chats. She knew that Laura would want to speak with him privately before she officially became Mrs. Remington Steele.

"Wow," Murphy said softly. "Look at you. I mean it, Laura. I've never seen you look more beautiful, and that's saying a lot."

"Thanks, Murph," she said, taking him by the hand and leading him over to the settee. Carefully, she gathered up her full skirt and sat down, patting the seat next to her for Murphy to follow. "It means so much to me that you're here."

"Like I said, I wouldn't miss it. I never thought it would happen," he said, smiling and shaking his head. "But I wouldn't miss it."

"Didn't you?" she asked, with that look that said he knew exactly what she meant.

"Okay," he said, with a sigh. "I think I always knew. I hoped I was wrong," he said. "But from the minute that guy stepped into our lives, I knew you were a goner."

"I keep hearing that," Laura said with a smile of her own. "I wonder why everyone saw it but me."

"I think you did," Murphy said. "That's really why I left. It was killing me to watch you fall in love with him, even if you didn't know it. Consciously, you were fighting it…but your heart belonged to him before I moved to Denver. I knew it, Bernice knew it. I always wondered if he knew it."

"I don't think he did," she said softly. "At least not consciously. It took us a hell of a long time to admit it to ourselves."

"Well, anyway, I knew it was only a matter of time, and when I was sure that I could trust him to back you up at work," Murphy said, "I felt comfortable moving on. You didn't need me anymore. I prayed he wouldn't hurt you...I'll never forget what you went through when Wilson left… but I knew that even if he did, it was something you'd have to go through on your own terms."

"He's a good man, Murph."

"I know," Murphy said. He took an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here," he said. "He asked me to give you this. I'll slip out the side door to give you some privacy before the ladies come back in," he said with a smile as he looked at his watch. "You only have a few minutes. I'd better go find my seat."

Laura held the envelope for a moment as Murphy left the room. She'd thought of calling him on the phone, or slipping him a note like this one, but she hadn't done it. She found herself caught up in the excitement of all the wedding day traditions. She could wait a few more hours to see his handsome face and hear his sexy voice. Her hands were trembling as she opened the envelope and pulled out the note.

Laura,

My love. My life.

I just wanted to say "thank you" for insisting we follow tradition. As much as I ached to be with you last night, it's increased my anticipation of seeing you walk down that aisle. Oh Laura, I've not said it enough… but I promise that from this day on, not a day will go by that I don't tell you how much I love you. You've given me so much more than I deserve… there aren't words that describe what I'm feeling right now, so I'll stop trying… just know that I love you more than life itself and I cannot wait to become your husband.

All my love,

Remington

Laura fought back the tears that threatened to ruin her make-up. She wanted to look perfect for him… as close to perfect as she could, anyway. She folded up the letter and tucked it into her sleeve as the ladies came back into the room.

"It's time," Frances said as they walked into the room.

"Do we have everything?" Abigail asked.

"Something old?" Mindy asked.

"My necklace," Laura said, touching Siobhan's pearls. "It belonged to Uncle Remington's mother."

"Something new?" Abigail asked.

"My dress," Laura said. "And I have Mildred's grandmother's handkerchief… borrowed and blue. We're all set."

"Not quite," Abigail said. "We do have one more tradition. It's a family tradition." She handed Laura a silver coin.

"A silver dollar?" Laura asked, as Frances smiled.

"A 1956 silver dollar," Frances said. "I got a '52 on my wedding day."

"Your grandmother gave this to me on the day that you were born," Abigail said. "She said to save it for your wedding day. You put it in your shoe before you walk down the aisle. It's kind of a spin on the English tradition of a sixpence in the bride's shoe…"

"It's a little uncomfortable," Frances confided. "But you'll forget all about it as soon as you see Remington standing at the altar."

"The coin in the bride's shoe is to ensure wealth in the couples married life," Abigail said, as she leaned in to kiss Laura's cheek. "I'm so happy for you, darling," she said. "Now, it's time to get you married."

As if on cue, Donald knocked on the door.

"Ready, Laura?" he asked as he stuck his head in.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," Laura said with a bright, dimpled smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Laura stood with Donald in the vestibule. She waited patiently while her mother and Mildred were shown to their seats. Then the music began and then she watched as the wedding party walked past her and down the aisle. First Mindy and Danny as junior bridesmaid and groomsman. Then Monroe escorted Frances down the aisle. Laurie Beth followed them, strewing white rose petals along the runner.

The wedding march began and Laura let out a long sigh as Donald pulled her close.

"This is it, Kiddo," he whispered in her ear. "Wanna back out?"

"Not a chance," she said, smiling.

When the doors opened, Laura looked out at the congregation. On her side were her family, the girls from Four East and their husbands, Bernice, Murphy and so many more of her friends and acquaintances.

As she looked over at Remington's side, she couldn't help but smile. Not only were there a collective of dignitaries like the police commissioner and Mayor Bradley, but a collection of Mr. Steele's friends and acquaintances. They were quite the rogue's gallery… George Mulch, Jackie Crawford, Weasel, Thelma from the bowling alley. She found that she was even pleased to see Felicia there; she knew it would mean a lot to Remington. She was sad that Daniel wasn't there, but happy that Remington had Monroe to stand beside him in Daniel's stead.

Remington.

Finally, she looked up and locked eyes with him as everyone else disappeared. She felt like she was floating as she walked toward him. It seemed like an eternity before they reached the altar and Donald placed her hand in Remington's.

She wanted to giggle as she looked up into Remington's beautiful baby blue eyes. This was really happening. She was really marrying Remington Steele.

Remington let out the breath he'd been holding since the door opened and he saw his bride. She was beyond beautiful in an exquisite gown of ivory Irish lace. The dress was full, with an off the shoulder neckline, but he couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful face. She was smiling brightly and he could tell she was happy and as excited as he was.

He held Laura's hand tightly as they turned to face the minister.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said, "we are gathered here today to witness and bless the joining of this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony…."

Remington tried to pay attention to Reverend Douglas as he continued with the ceremony. He wanted to remember every moment of it, but all he could think about was the incredibly beautiful woman at his side and the fact that she was in the process of becoming his wife.

"Remington, do you take Laura for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course I do," he responded with a smile.

"Laura, do you take Remington for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said solemnly, but with a smile.

Reverend Douglas directed Remington and Laura to sit on a bench at the side of the altar while he explained the lighting of the Unity candle. He blessed the candles and then they all watched as Abigail and Mildred lit the candles on both sides of the Unity candle, and then they each walked over and kissed Remington and Laura before returning to their seats. The happy couple then walked over and completed the candle ceremony before returning to their place at the altar.

Reverend Douglas led them in reciting their vows and then asked for the rings. Monroe stepped up and handed them to him.

The minister held up Laura's ring.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

He handed the ring to Remington, who placed it on Laura's finger.

"With this ring," he said. "I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our vow, my eternal faith and our undying love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you in the name of God."

The reverend then blessed Remington's ring and Laura placed it on his finger. She repeated the words that her beloved had said only moments before.

"With this ring," she said. "I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our vow, my eternal faith and our undying love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you in the name of God."

_Eternal faith_, she thought. That was one she was going to have to work on. She knew they were well on their way. She listened as Reverend Douglas continued the ceremony.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Remington and Laura are now beginning their married life together; we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Remington and Laura have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of rings, by the power vested in me by the Holy Church and the State of California, I now pronounce that they are husband and wife. Those whom God has joined together, let no one put asunder."

Remington and Laura smiled as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss," the minister said.

Wasting no time, Remington took his bride in his arms for a heart-stopping kiss. As the kiss ended, their friends and family were cheering and Reverend Douglas said the words that Remington had longed to hear…

"May I be the first to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Remington Steele."

--

"You know," Laura said as she snuggled up to her husband in the back of the limo, "I didn't expect to feel different, but I do."

"Different?" Remington asked.

"Being _really_ married," she said with a smile. "I mean, I already considered us married, but now… knowing it's for real, it's official… it feels different somehow."

"Good different?" Remington asked, as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Oh yes, Mr. Steele," she said. "Very good. It just feels _right_ somehow."

"I know what you mean," he said. "Do you think they'd miss us if we didn't show up at the reception?" he asked with a grin.

"I think they might," she answered. "But I might be willing to risk it." She leaned in to him and kissed him deeply.

"Careful, Mrs. Steele,' he said, as the kiss ended. "You may have to put more than your money where your mouth is." He leaned in to kiss her again.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Steele here," Remington said into the phone.

"Chief, where are you?" Mildred asked. "The natives are getting restless."

Remington looked down at his watch. The photos at the church had taken longer than they thought, but he wanted to make sure Laura had everything she wanted for the perfect wedding album.

"We're on our way, Mildred," he said as Laura laughed. "The photos took longer than we thought. We'll be there in a few minutes. Why don't you tell Claude to go ahead and have dinner served?"

"No, no," Mildred said. "We'll wait for you. Just tell Fred to hurry."

--

When they walked into the banquet hall, the first thing Laura noticed was the bandstand set up for a full band. She found that quite strange since they hadn't found a band they liked and decided to hire a DJ. The next thing she noticed was Bernice talking with two of men on the stage. One of the men pointed to Remington and Laura and Bernice took the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she said. "Laura and Remington Steele."

As their guests cheered, the Steeles made their way to the head table. Dinner was served as the band played soft instrumental music.

"I thought we hired a DJ," Remington whispered into his wife's ear.

"We did," Laura answered.

Sporadically throughout the meal, toasts were made and photos were taken. Soon, the dishes were cleared and it was time for dancing. Once again, Bernice took the mic.

"Hi everyone," she said as the crowd began to quiet down and pay attention. "I could stand up here and give a flowery speech about my dear friend Laura and the scoundrel who stole her heart, but I'm sure you'd rather hear some great music. So, it is my distinct pleasure to introduce to you The Ryley Brothers Band, featuring Eddie and Devan Ryley."

As the band again took the stage, Bernice made her way to Remington and Laura.

"Eddie?" Laura asked. "What's going on?"

"Well," Bernice said, "Remember that phone call at the rehearsal dinner last night? You two ditched before Mildred came back with the message. Your DJ cancelled and Mildred was in a panic. We didn't have much time to find a replacement, so I made a few calls and it worked out for the boys to come down here before they go up to Seattle."

"Oh, Bernice," Laura said. "Thank you so much. And thank Eddie for us, too. No, I want to do that myself."

"You'll get the chance," she said as the music changed and the band began playing _Marry Young _and Eddie called for them to come out on the dance floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, join me in welcoming our happy couple to the dance floor. Sharing their first dance as husband and wife, Laura and Remington Steele."

Remington held his wife close as they swayed to the melody of the Tony Bennett classic. He savored having her in his arms as they moved in perfect harmony. He couldn't help thinking of their bodies moving together in perfect time, and suddenly he couldn't wait for the evening to be over so he could have her alone again.

--

After they had cut the cake, Remington was talking with Monroe and Laura took the opportunity to sneak off to speak with Bernice.

"Thanks again, Bernice," she said. "I can't believe Eddie and Devan did this for us. They're so good!"

"Yeah," Bernice said, smiling with pride. "They are."

"Listen," Laura said. "There's just one thing. I had given a special request to the DJ and I'm pretty sure Remington did, too…"

"No problem," Bernice said. "It's already taken care of." She looked up to see her husband nodding in her direction. "In fact, it's time for your song right now. Go get your husband." Bernice winked at Laura and then made her way to the stage.

"Hello again, everyone," she said as she took the mic. "We all know that Laura and Remington are not your typical couple. And they rarely do things that one would expect. That's what keeps things new and exciting, I guess," she said as the crowd laughed along with her. "Anyway, Laura has requested a special song to be played for her husband, and since _my_ husband would feel a little awkward singing it, I'm gonna give it a shot. Skeeziks, this is for you… from your lovely bride."

Laura was shocked. She had no idea Bernice could even sing, let alone do it so well. As her friend began to sing, Laura was amazed at just how much she sounded like Carole King.

_Lookin' out on the morning rain  
I used to feel uninspired  
And when I knew I had to face another day  
Lord, it made me feel so tired_

_Before the day I met you, life was so unkind  
But your love was the key to my peace of mind  
_

_  
'Cause you make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel like  
A natural woman_

_When my soul was in the lost-and-found  
You came along to claim it  
I didn't know just what was wrong with me  
Till your kiss helped me name it_

_Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for  
'Cause if I make you happy I don't need to do more  
_

_  
You make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel like  
A natural woman_

_Oh, baby, what you've done to me  
You make me feel so good inside  
And I just want to be close to you  
You make me feel so alive_

_You make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel like  
A natural woman_

"I love you," Laura whispered into her husband's ear as he held her close. She knew he understood why she'd chosen this song. She was lost before she met him and she hadn't even known it. It was his love that allowed her to be free and to be the woman that she truly was… the one she'd kept hidden for so long… the one she'd been afraid of. She no longer had anything to fear because she knew she was loved and accepted just the way she was.

--

The Steeles spent most of the evening on the dance floor, wrapped in each other's arms and oblivious to those around them. As wonderful as the wedding and the reception had been, Remington could think of little more than getting Laura out of there so that he could let her in on her next surprise. He was startled from his reverie as Eddie once again called them to the dance floor.

They had the ceremonial tossing of the garter, which landed smack into George Mulch's drink, and the bouquet. It was looking pretty certain that Mildred would end up with that prize, but at the last minute, it slipped from her hand and into Felicia's.

The band took a break and the Steeles sat down to have a glass of champagne with the Ryleys.

"Eddie," Laura said. "Thank you so much for this. I just picked up your new album and we were hoping to catch your show at the Hollywood Bowl next month. I can't believe that you guys are actually playing our wedding!"

"Well," he said, "it worked out that we were available. You've been such a good friend to Bernice over the years; it was the least I could do. And we're having a great time. You guys are a great crowd."

"Thanks," Laura said with a laugh. "That's good, I guess."

Bernice excused herself to the powder room and dragged Laura along with her. While they were gone, their husband's put their heads together. When they emerged from the restroom, the band was back on stage.

"I know the bride and groom are anxious to get out of here and get on with their honeymoon plans," Eddie said from the stage. "We do have another special dedication. This one from Remington to Laura."

The band began to play and this time Devan took the mic, giving his own spin to the James Taylor favorite.

_How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you_

_I needed the shelter of someone's arms and there you were  
I needed someone to understand my ups and downs  
and there you were_

_With sweet love and devotion  
deeply touching my emotion  
I want to stop and thank you baby  
I just want to stop and thank you baby_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you_

_I close my eyes at night,  
wondering where would I be without you in my life  
Everything I did was just a bore,  
everywhere I went it seems I'd been there before_

_But you brightened up for me all of my days  
With a love so sweet in so many ways  
I want to stop and thank you baby  
I want to stop and thank you baby_

How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you  


_  
You were better for me than I was for myself  
For me, there's you and there ain't nobody else  
I want to stop and thank you baby  
I just want to stop and thank you baby_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you  
How sweet it is to be loved by you_

Laura was beaming as she and Remington stood off to the side of the dance floor. The song said so much without being sappy or overly sentimental. That was her husband; romantic, yet playful. She was looking forward to a lifetime of moments like this.

"Let's get out of here," Remington whispered in her ear. "We're going to miss our plane."

"Our plane?" she asked, turning in his arms. "Remington, we've already had our honeymoon."

"I know," he said, "but we can't just go _home_ on our wedding night. I promise, Mrs. Steele, I'll have you back in the office bright and early on Monday morning."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"San Francisco," he said. "A weekend at the Mark Hopkins… in the honeymoon suite. Think of it Laura, dinner at Marty's restaurant… dancing at the Top of the Mark…"

"With no rogue cops on our tails?" she said. "Sounds heavenly."

"Oh, it will be, Mrs. Steele," he said. "And the only one after your lovely tail will be me."

"You're on, Mr. Steele," she said, and they sealed the deal with a passionate kiss.

The end.

_"Natural Woman" written and recorded by Carole King, 1971 used without permission_

_"How Sweet It Is" written and recorded by James Taylor , 1975 used without permission_


End file.
